


No Appointment Required

by SuperstringSymphony



Series: 101 Ways To Love Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Team as Family, They love each other so much, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finally some alone time, lol stands for, lots of lube, mentions of switching, seriously, the kids are out of the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “Sometimes when you're in your workshop, or at the data crux it's all I can do not to bend you over your desk right then.  Or to ask you to bend me over the desk.”  Steve is proud of the frankness of his own voice, even if he feels the tips of his ears warm.  Tony lifts his head, eyes wide as he gapes at him, setting his phone aside, and sliding further up his body to press their lips together in a slow lingering kiss.“You know, if you hadn't wrung me out like a towel earlier we could explore that-”  Tony purrs between kisses, humming when Steve rolls them over and settles atop him.  “In detail even.”-Or Steve has had a fantasy or two about Tony, and Tony makes them come true.





	No Appointment Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palindrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palindrome/gifts).



> This is for the anon that requested/prompted more Smut from the 101 Ways to Kill Steve Rogers-verse (but this is pretty stand alone and can be read by itself). And also a gift to my beloved and endlessly talented esposa Palindrome. 
> 
> Your comments and Kudos fuel my soul, and if you ever want to come yell about things, my [tumblr is here](http://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

They're laying wrapped up in each other when Steve lets it slip. Tony is warm, sprawled across his chest and working on something scrolling across the thin glass of his phone. His lips are still reddened from the kisses they shared before, his hair mussed from Steve pulling it while he took Steve to the edge and back over and over again. Steve stares at him, and just can't help the words that come tumbling out of his mouth.

“I love it when you're focused on your work.” He says quietly. Tony blinks, eyes raising from his screen to meet his.

“Yeah? Watching me do this sort of thing gets you all hot, huh?” Tony murmurs with one of his characteristic smirks. Steve huffs, sweeping his palms down Tony's shoulders, and kneading the firm muscles at the small of back. Tony groans, dropping his head down and pressing against him with a hum.

“Sometimes when you're in your workshop, or at the data crux it's all I can do not to bend you over your desk right then. Or to ask you to bend _me_ over the desk.” Steve is proud of the frankness of his own voice, even if he feels the tips of his ears warm. Tony lifts his head, eyes wide as he gapes at him, setting his phone aside, and sliding further up his body to press their lips together in a slow lingering kiss.

“You know, if you hadn't wrung me out like a towel earlier we could explore that-” Tony purrs between kisses, humming when Steve rolls them over and settles atop him. “In detail even.”

Steve groans, pushing Tony's thighs apart to settle his hips between Tony's lean muscular legs, and leaning down to seal their lips together again. Tony is a generous lover, that's an understatement. He had brought Steve off three times just a short time ago; fucking him with such perfect skill that Steve felt half delirious by the end. Steve's never been particularly shy, but Tony makes it so easy to let slip things-desires he would never share with another person. He seems delighted when Steve initiates anything, throwing himself so wholeheartedly into their mutual pleasure that Steve sometimes wonders if this thing between them is all a fantasy. He's taken to pinching himself now and then, when they lay there sated and lazily wrapped up in each other.

“You don't have to, it was just a thought, it's silly.” Steve says against Tony's lips, growling when he gets strong fingers tugging at his hair in response.

“Not silly, I always want you to tell me when you want things. Do you even know how hot it is when you look at me like you can't get enough?” Tony's voice has gone deeper, dropping an octave as he whispers encouragement against Steve's lips. “You want me so badly, don't you darling, tell me about it, I can't go again, but you can, c'mon baby.”

Steve whimpers when Tony slides down his body to swallow his cock down effortlessly, and pushes clever fingers inside him. It's all gasping pleasure and the hot thrill of sensation as Tony takes him apart again; the glitter of his eyes is full of pride, but later he snuggles close and presses their lips together in tender kisses that make Steve flush down to his toes to taste himself on Tony's mouth.

He doesn't give their conversation much thought after that, but he really should have known that Tony doesn't forget things nearly as much as he pretends to.

 

* * *

 

Steve is just getting back to the tower after a grocery run when JARVIS clears his throat. Steve pauses in putting away enough boxes of dried pasta to feed an army, suddenly acutely aware that the kitchen is empty. The kitchen is _never_ empty. There's almost always at least one Avenger stuffing their face at any given part of the day or night.

“Hey JARVIS, need something?” He asks, scanning around the room for threats on reflex and coming up empty.

“Captain Rogers, Sir would like to see you in the data crux if you are not otherwise engaged.”

“Oh yeah, he say what he needed?”

“Ah, he seems very intent that you do so in a timely manner, as he states the likelihood of your teammates returning within the next hour and a half is quite probable.” JARVIS rarely sounds amused, but Steve catches a hint of it this time. He freezes, mulling over the meaning of JARVIS' words and flushing all over when they register. Carefully he packs away the few frozen goods before all but hightailing it over to where Tony is waiting for him.

“Lockdown code Hanky Panky.” Tony calls without missing a beat when Steve comes into the room. Heavy doors slam shut, and the large windows ringing the space tint and polarize within seconds. Steve snorts, leaning against the heavy blast doors and taking in Tony's appearance. It's enough to make his mouth go dry. Tony is in a pair of pants so tight they look almost painted on, and a short black cropped shirt. It's loose on his chest, hanging away from his body when he bends to sweep his fingers over glowing holograms.

“Hi Steve, did you miss me?” He asks, turning his head to toss a playful yet smoldering glance over his shoulder.

“I-I-” Steve Stutters out, walking across the floor before he can truly register what he's doing. “I-yes. Yes, missed you.” He says helplessly, stepping close to set his hands over Tony's hipbones, plastering his body against Tony's, and leaning over him to demand a kiss. Tony just sighs, twisting slightly to make the angle better, letting his lips slip open to allow Steve's tongue inside. It feels electric, the heat of Tony's mouth, the way he rocks back to rub the curve of his rear against the very obvious hardness behind him.

“Got stuff to do, but you can watch, feel free to touch.” Tony murmurs, the glint in his eyes just shy of devious as he turns from the kiss to draw his right hand over an array of dazzling schematics. Steve watches silently for a moment, pressing harder against Tony's back, and dropping his head down to press open mouthed kisses to the nape of Tony's neck.

“Did you call me down here to tease me?” He asks, voice gravelly with arousal. Tony hums something about friction coefficients under his breath in response. Steve's eyes narrow.

“Oh, we're playing this game are we?” Steve growls out against Tony's ear just to watch him shiver.

“Got it in one Captain Handsome. You said you liked to watch me work didn't you?”

“I did. I also said watching you work made me want to bend you over.” Steve says slowly, running his hands up Tony's stomach, feeling the taut muscles there flutter beneath his touch when Tony sucks in a harsh breath in reaction to his words.

“Oh well, you should get on that then, shouldn't you.” Tony's smile is downright devious, as is the saucy wink he shoots in his direction.

“You're terrible.” Steve groans, laughing despite himself.

“You love me.”

“I do, god, I do, so much sweetheart.” Steve grits out, and Tony shuts his eyes, slapping the holograms away and bracing both hands on the desk to roll their hips together. Even through the thick fabric of his pants it feels incredible. Having Tony writhing against him always does.

“Fuck, Steve, darling, I love you too.” Tony sounds strained, despite his earlier bravado, and Steve rewards him by slipping his hands around to knead the tight muscles along his spine. Tony groans, hanging his head when Steve digs his fingers into the tense spot just beneath his shoulder blades. He rubs there for a time, working knots and tension out where he finds it, until Tony is pliant and all but purring beneath his hands.

“Feels good?” He asks, pressing his thumbs into the defined dimples above Tony's round behind, where they peek out tantalizingly from the waistband of his pants. Tony just trembles, going down to rest on his forearms, head bowed as if he can't hold it up anymore.

“Yes, amazing, your hands always feel so good.” Tony says, low and hot as Steve rubs broad palms over his flanks. His touch is light, but Tony still shivers, closes his eyes and pants open mouthed when Steve presses their hips together.

“Always so tense sweetheart.”

“Steve, darling, touch me.” Tony moans, letting out a sharp gasp when Steve reaches beneath his crop-top to pinch and roll dusky nipples between his fingers; he knows tony likes more pressure, a harder, sharper tug, and he's rewarded by Tony arching beneath him, spreading his thighs in a way that screams invitation.

“Cleaned up for you, wanted this, just been waiting for you to get back.”

“Fuck, Tony, you...did you really?” Steve groans out, moving away just enough to start dragging Tony's pants down his legs. Tony seems to understand immediately, kicking off his shoes, and shimmying around to help. Steve stops however once he has the fabric half way down Tony's thighs.

Tony is wearing thong.

It's a tiny scrap of silky fabric; hot-rod red, the same color as the armor. The thin string of it runs up between his crease. Steve feels the air leave him in a long exhalation.

“Oh my God, Tony.” He gasps, ignoring Tony's satisfied little chuckle.

“Yeah, that's not even the most exciting part.” Tony says, all smugness and _promise_ as he reaches back with one hand, hooks a finger in the thong, and spreads himself apart. There's a plug nestled snugly within his body. Steve knows his fingers have to be digging bruises into Tony's thighs, but he can't stop staring. The base of the plug has his shield emblazoned on it. _Well._ He thinks somewhat faintly. _I haven't seen this merchandise before._

“Have you-” Steve rasps out, clearing his throat and trying again. “Have you been waiting long?” He asks, and he can't help it, he reaches up, tracing his fingers over the base of the plug. Tony is lube-wet around it, the skin silky and hot. He gasps at the touch, hips tilting up in wordless invitation.

“Mmm, long enough.” Tony moans when Steve presses the heel of his palm against the plug, rocks it inside him. “Steve, quit _teasing_ me.”

There's whine in those words, and a demand, but Steve ignores it, circling the plug with his fingers again, then grasping it to slowly, tortuously draw it out. He lets Tony's body close up behind it, eyes raking over the red, red slash of the thong stretched over Tony's skin, Tony's fingers digging dents into the flesh of his firm asscheek as he holds himself open, his mouth is bitten red, brown eyes hazy as he glares at Steve over his shoulder. Those eyes drop shut, and a shaky moan falls from Tony's lips when he works the plug back inside him, thrusting it slowly, and angling it down to press against his prostate.

“Oh Steve, _Steve,_ Cap-” He gasps, head hanging back down and hips rocking back into the slide of the plug within him, arching when Steve twists the base and rubs his hand over the soft skin between his cheeks, panting and flushing when Steve reaches further down to put deep pressure on his perineum. It's a beautiful sight. Tony's always gorgeous, but when he's gone on the moment like this, he's something spectacular.

“Knee up on the desk sweetheart.” Says Steve, tugging Tony's pants down and off at last, curving his palm around the meat of Tony's right thigh to help him do as Steve asked. The action spreads him further open, and Steve can't help dropping down to his knees, kissing up the back of Tony's thighs, digging his teeth in slightly over thick muscle. Tony squirms against the desk, his toes curling against the floor when Steve pulls the plug out and sets it aside, before leaning in to lick a stripe from the clench of his hole, up his crease, following the defined line of his spine in a path of sucking kisses.

“C'mon big guy, we have limited time here, line up and get in me.” Tony whines, grabbing an innocuous little bottle off the desk that Steve knows to be what Tony has dubbed their 'travel lube'.

Steve huffs, taking the lube as it's passed back to him, waiting until Tony has settled against the desk again to give one round cheek a good open handed slap just the way he knows Tony enjoys. Tony cries out, his cock jumping when Steve kisses over reddening skin. “Let me do some appreciating, would ya?” Says Steve, dragging his teeth over firm muscle. Tony just whines again, seemingly holding his breath the closer Steve kisses inwards to were he's holding himself open. The first touch of his tongue over where he's wet with lube and slightly open from the plug and he's making a soft choking gasp. Steve kisses him there, just teasing him with pressure and the barest flicking of his tongue. He's red to the tips of his ears, but the sounds Tony makes when he traces around his hole with a slicked finger and the point of his tongue are worth it. Tony is fantastic at this, but Steve likes to think he's a quick study, and judging by the way Tony is pushing back against his face he's doing alright.

“Steve! Oh my god, who taught you that?” Tony says on a gasp, working his hips back. “Oh wait, mmmm, it was me, go me.” Tony groans, laughing breathily, but breaking off into whimper when that earns him another swat on the behind, just over the fullest part of the muscle.  "Just so you know, you're only encouraging me with that."  Tony snickers, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Tony. Would you be a little more patient?” Steve sighs, rising up to stand and finally pulling his own pants and shoes off. He contemplates leaving his shirt on for expediency's sake, but tosses it off as well.

“Can't, I'm never patient when it comes to your dick.” Tony laughs out shakily when Steve pinches his hip lightly.

“That so, because if it was up to you I think we'd still be at sixes and sevens.”

“Hey” Tony mumbles, shooting him a wounded glance, lips turning down in a mock frown. “that's mean.”

“But true.”

“Yeah okay maybe so, c'mon, hurry up before the Hulk busts through my blast doors like the kool-aid man.” Tony says, smiling back at Steve. He's flushed, gorgeous and debauched, and Steve has no idea what that reference is, but he gets the gist.

“Can't have that, now can we?” He murmurs, opening the lube to pour a generous portion over his hand. Tony watches him avidly, gaze dropping down, white teeth digging into his bottom lip when Steve strokes himself slick. Having all of Tony's focus always feels monumental, and it's no different today.

“Don't have to prep me more darling, you can push right in, I'm aching for you, _please._ ” Tony grits out no sooner than Steve has put the lube within easy reach and stepped up behind him, the playfulness before draining away into something just shy of desperate.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve knows the plug isn't nearly as big as he is, but for just a moment he calls Tony's bluff; bracing one hand on Tony's hip, and using the other to guide himself just barely into warm gripping heat. His eyes almost cross at the tightness, and Tony makes a high punched out sound, trying and failing to push back against him, only the hand on his hip keeps him still.

“Yes, Steve, _yes,_ please, please, _please_.” Tony nearly chants, squirming against the hold on his hip, pulling his knee further up on the desk. Steve groans, backing off and snagging the lube bottle off the table to wet his fingers with more of the viscous liquid. Tony makes a loud sound of obvious frustration, turning his head to glare back at Steve. The effect is slightly ruined by the wide dilation of his pupils and the dark flush on his cheeks. “Why did you stop?” He sounds so affronted that Steve almost feels bad, but not bad enough to do something he'll regret later.

“I know you want me to be rougher with you sometimes, but just let me-” His own voice sounds almost foreign as aroused as he is. “let me do this, want you to feel good sweetheart.” He follows that request with the press of first one finger, then two into the slicked opening of Tony's body. Tony is certainly open enough for it, but there's still a stretch, tension in the line of Tony's back when he slips a third into him and spreads his fingers apart. For once Tony doesn't seem to have much to say. He lets go of the red material of his thong, gasping when Steve twists his other hand in it and all but rips it off. It's a small concession to Tony's desire to see Steve lose some of his control, and he can't deny the satisfaction it gives him when Tony presses back against his fingers with arousal and excitement. Steve spreads his fingers a little wider, and slips his other hand down to palm over the hot thick length of Tony's dick, and Tony's back bows, mouth opening in a wordless shout. It's beautiful, _he's_ beautiful. His own cock is so hard it almost hurts, smearing precome against the back of Tony's thigh in an pearly trail, but that hardly seems important with Tony writhing around practically riding his fingers.

“Steve, you're so hard, I can feel you, I'm ready, really, _really_ ready.” Tony moans, hips twisting when Steve curves his fingers to rub over his prostate, and Steve moans with him, drawing his fingers out at last.

“Okay, okay I hear you, just relax, breathe.” He says, giving himself an extra stroke of slick before setting the bottle back down on the desk.

“Darling if there's one thing I know it's how to-oh, _oh yes._ ” Whatever Tony was going to say breaks off as Steve reaches down, spreading Tony's cheeks apart and pushing into him with one slow steady thrust. It's slow going, Tony's body is all delicious heat and lube-slick tightness. There's no tugging unpleasant friction, but there's always a breathless moment of adjustment as Tony's body opens up and lets him in.

“Alright? Alright Tony?” Steve gasps out. Tony's eyes have slipped shut, he pushes himself up and back so his shoulders rest against Steve's chest. He's quiet, harsh panting gasps leaving his lips until their hips are flush, and Steve kisses over his shoulders, runs his hand over his stomach, and up under the crop top to press a palm over the arc.

“It's good Steve, feels good, you always feels so good.” Tony finally manages. The words sound dredged out of him. He sighs when Steve shifts inside him, reaching back to pull at soft blond hair, twisting his torso for a kiss-which Steve gives him eagerly; their tongues meeting and breaths sharing as Steve slowly begins to move. The first thrust makes Tony whine, the second makes him gasp, pulling away from their kiss to drop his head back on Steve's shoulder, letting Steve hold him up with a hand splayed over his belly, and the other on his chest. He's spread wide open, right knee up on the desk, and Steve reaches down, touching over where they're joined, then getting a hand around Tony's cock to stroke him off.

“God, Steve, that's amazing, I- _oh yes-_ I love your ability to multitask-” Tony sounds punch drunk, completely gone on it, his eyes roll back when Steve adjusts the angle, and he all but screams when Steve grinds against his prostate. “Harder, harder Steve, please, darling, I love you, I love you so much!” He begs, and Steve can't deny him, not now. Not when his own body is burning up, when he feels like the pleasure is turning him inside out. So he pushes Tony down on the table, bunching the back of Tony's shirt in his hand, holding him against the desk as he fucks into him with hard eager thrusts-and Tony takes it beautifully, rubbing his cheek against the desk, practically crawling up onto it when Steve pulls his hips up to change the angle and nails his prostate again dead on.

“So perfect, so good, Tony, you're so good.” Steve realizes he might be babbling, but Tony seems to like it, clenching around his cock, mouth open and wet against the desk, fingers scrabbling at the tabletop when Steve starts moving his hand over his cock again. He's making a mess of the furniture; precome leaking from the tip messily, hard and velvety hot in Steve's hand.

“Darling, beloved, come in me, c'mon, leave me wet inside, I love it-” He breaks of into a drawn out _oh fuuck_ when Steve grinds into him with a hard involuntary thrust, both of them startle and curse, their rhythm thrown off, but Steve picks it back up again. He knows he should be focusing on getting Tony off too, but he has a few ideas as to how to go about that. Now in this moment it's all he can do to stay upright, thrusting and thrusting into Tony's welcoming body, hands on Tony's hips hard enough to bruise until he's coming, sagging over Tony's back and dropping panting open mouthed kisses over his neck and shoulders. Tony just groans, rolling his hips back and letting him ride it out. He doesn't know how long they rest like that, but Tony's sweaty hair is tickling his nose, and he's still flushed beautifully when Steve blinks back into the world of the living.

“Christ Rogers, way to give it to me.” Tony sounds breathless, reaching back to pat over Steve's hair almost soothingly.

“You haven't come yet.” Steve observes, pulling out of Tony gingerly, touching over his hole to check him over. Tony Just hums, tipping his hips up To give him a better view. Steve feels the tips of his ears go hot, and just _knows_ he's probably beet red.

“I trust you to have a plan for that.” Tony murmurs, sighing when Steve Tugs him up to stand, and turns him around to press their chests together.

“You know me Shellhead, they don't call me the man with a plan for nothing.” Says Steve, and Tony laughs, leaning in and letting Steve pull him into a hungry kiss.

“You're such a dork, I swear, fucked my soul out of socket and then you say shit like that.” Tony grumbles against Steve's lips.

“Deep waters, sweetheart, deep waters. Hands on the desk behind you.” He says, waiting until Tony complies to sink down onto his knees. Tony yelps in surprise, leaning back on his hands as Steve hoists his thighs up and licks a path from his hole, to his balls, and then up along his cock until he's sealing his lips over the tip.

“Oh fuck yes, Steve!” Tony wails, toes curling when Steve presses three fingers into his wet hole and works him in time with his mouth; hollowing his cheeks as he sucks and spreading his fingers wide. Tony doesn't last long with that treatment. He's white knuckling the edge of the desk, head tossed back, cursing up a blue streak that would have made the commandos blush. One of his heels is pressing almost uncomfortably into Steve's back, but it's worth it when Tony falls back on the desk, throws a hand over his face and comes with a shout so loud Steve is once again thankful they're alone. Steve sucks him through it, pulling back and giving his cock a little kiss. Tony just lays there sprawled across the desk, he's staring up at the ceiling, eyes glassy and mouth slack.

“Marry me.” He says dazedly. “You're already on your knees, you should just propose.” He clarifies, hazy brown eyes dropping to stare down at Steve.

“Oh!” Steve says, blinking up at Tony from his spot on the floor. “Geeze Tony I didn't bring the ring with me.” Maybe it's not the way he had imagined proposing to Tony, but very few things in their relationship have gone exactly as planned, and the two of them are truly alone so rarely.

“You-really Steve?” Tony's voice cracks with disbelief. He sits up on the desk, and Steve reaches up to tug him down by the back of his neck.

“Really.” He murmurs against Tony's lips, kissing him slowly, sweetly despite what they had been doing just moments earlier.

“Oh, you're serious.” Tony whispers when Steve lets him up.

“I am, I love you and I want to marry you, have for a while.”

“Well.” Tony whispers, eyes shining now with some unspoken emotion. “The Bugle _does_ already think we're married as it is, we can't disappoint our adoring public.”

Steve feels a grin break over his face, and he stands up, dragging Tony into a tight hug, spinning him around. Tony just laughs, heady and gleeful, and best of all, _his._

“That a yes sweetheart, gonna make an honest man out of me?” He whispers, kissing all over Tony's face, laughing when Tony bats at him and kicks his legs to be put down. Steve just holds him, kissing his cheek until he answers.

“Yes, I'll marry you Steve, oh my god! I love you!” Tony snickers when Steve dips him, and kisses him again. They're both naked, sated from sex and more than a little messy, but it couldn't matter less. “Oh my god, we're getting married!” Tony gasps, breaking away from the kiss and stroking over Steve's face.

“Yeah.” Steve says, kissing him again. “We are.”

 


End file.
